


The Great Fall

by fangirling_hipster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_hipster/pseuds/fangirling_hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes , English isn't my nature language.  
> Another part will be added.  
> Please let me know in the commets what do you think about this work <3

 

 

 

**The Great Fall**

Every night something disrupt my dreams

I wonder if  you are sleeping well

'cause I am dreaming about war scenes

I am dreaming about hell.

 

Hard ground shattered your bones

you jumped and end up bad

Now your body is covered with stones

but I know you're not dead.

 

I am sitting here in the dark

feel my leg is starting to hurt.

No longer amI waiting for the spark

no trying to wash the blood of my shirt

 

I am trying to wash the sorrow

wash it from of my heart

As split it from now to tommorow

when you have just falled apart.

 

And if the deamon dressed in grey

showed you many paths to learn

that he will chase you through your day

till you'll have no more way to turn.


End file.
